1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In LCDs, generally, a thin film transistor substrate on which electric field generation electrodes are alternately formed at certain distances and a color filter substrate are disposed to face each other, wherein the color filter substrate faces a surface of the thin film transistor substrate on which the electrodes are disposed. Liquid crystal is injected between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate. An electric field is generated by respectively applying different voltages to the electric field generation electrodes, and drives the liquid crystal. Light transmittance is changed in proportion to the twisted angle of the liquid crystal, and an image is displayed by the light transmittance. That is, the LCDs are devices that realize images in the above-described scheme.
Due to ultra thinning, lightening, high reliability and low consumption power characteristics, the LCDs are widely being applied to personal computers, televisions and mobile information devices such as portable personal information terminals and portable phones.